


Rapacious

by TurboSoggy69



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple chapters, Romance, Running Away, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top David, bottom max, but he turns 18 rather quickly in this story, camp Campbell shut down, david deals with depression, max Is 17 at first, max has trouble eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboSoggy69/pseuds/TurboSoggy69
Summary: The night before Max’s eighteenth birthday, he takes some hard drugs and makes some terrible choices. He saves David’s life when he calls him crying from a hotel, though he doesn’t even know he did it. He stays the night at David’s house since he told his parents he was staying with Neil, but late nights and drugs lead to dramatic productions of love confessions that screws them both over in the end.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Rapacious

**Author's Note:**

> We know something Max doesn’t.
> 
> Chapter song: Seven by Rainbow Kitten Surprise

“Oh my fucking god…” 

Those words weren’t meant to come out of David’s mouth, and Max certainly was not meant to have heard them. It was only a man’s natural reaction to a young, attractive man like Max straddling his lap and nipping at his neck. At least, that’s what David told himself as he willed his voice to work.

‘Tell him to stop, tell him to stop, tell him to stop,’ David repeated over and over again, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks and he brushed his thumb against Max’s abdomen.

Just as he thought the words might finally come out, Max whispered gently in his ear and stole David’s breath away from him once more.

“Fuck, David,” he whispered sweetly, and David shook. “You have no idea how much I’ve thought about you.” The younger man rolled his hips down once more, and David hated to admire the way he moved. It was rhythmic, hypnotic, and it kept David exactly where Max wanted him. 

For only a moment, David tried to remember how the hell he got here. It was the day before Max’s eighteenth birthday, and he had called David late for one reason or another. Naturally, as of late, Max called David to stay the night. He was always getting temporarily kicked out, and David was well aware that it was hardly Max’s fault. 

Only this time, when David answered the phone, he wasn’t in his usual state of mind.

Only moments before Max called him, David had driven himself out far somewhere. He chose a backroad near his house and drove about thirty miles, taking it slow and listening to one of his favorite radio stations as of late. They were playing one of his favorite artists, and though he didn’t know the song’s name or the artist’s name, he still recognized their voices when they came on.

‘Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one,’ the man sang. David gently tapped his fingers to the guitar. ‘Everybody grab a name everybody grab a number.’

For a moment, David wondered if this was something he was actually about to do. He felt oddly calm for the circumstances at hand as he glanced at the passenger side seat, where a long tube sat ready for use, and for another moment he solemnly wondered what exhaust gas tasted like. He imagined he’d find out soon.

To not many people’s surprise, David took a turn down the back road to an old, run down, no longer in use Camp Campbell. All of the cabins had been boarded up, and many empty, broken down cars were scattered across the proximity. 

‘Don’t you ever feel like you ever wanted anything more, than anybody, anybody else,’ the radio went on. David tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, then turned to his glove compartment to get out his tools. ‘Seventeen and bad is the best you never had, and you want, since you never said for yourself.’

And much to David’s dismay, the song said something David hated to relate to Max. He ignored that feeling like he did every so often these days, and instead picked up the tube beside him with a wrench in his hand. 

David opened the door rather quickly, the music from inside the car now sounding muffled as David began to position himself underneath his car on the wet grass. Once he was comfortable enough, he pulled out his phone light and began to look for his vehicle's exhaust manifold. David’s plan was to connect his rubber piping to the manifold, and hopefully get the gas pipe to reach up into his car driver’s side window. 

After fumbling around a bit with the holes in the manifold, David realized his idea wasn’t going to work and so he took a different approach. He lifted his wrench up to it, closed his eyes and slammed the wrench on it until he saw it was loosening. If his car didn’t work after this, David didn’t care. After all, it would affect him any. 

Using both hands to pull the large chunk of metal off, it finally budged and some kind of black shit dropped onto David’s cheek. The man made a face, then wiped off the fluid with the back of his hand. He connected the pipe to one side that was open now that the manifold was off, and crawled out from underneath his Honda Civic. Turning off his flash, he shoved his phone into his pocket and picked up the other end of his tube. He took his time as he positioned the tube inside his window, and taped it up with the duct tape on his belt.

“Well,” David mumbled to himself, opening his car door and getting comfortable in his seat. Though he thought he might say more, he didn’t, leaving it at the one simple word before he pressed on the gas.

After a few moments of this, David realized just how metallic the exhaust gas tasted. He figured he wouldn’t have to deal with the taste very long before he passed out. Until then, David decided he would hum to the music until he felt himself drift away.

That was a good plan, he thought, up until the moment he felt himself drift away and he heard his cell phone ringing. His first reaction was a light mumble, then a groan, then he used a large percentage of his strength to check who the hell was calling him 10:30 pm. 

Much to his surprise, it was Max’s caller ID that appeared on the screen. It only took David five seconds to realize he needed to get out of the car to properly answer the phone call, and he panicked once the thought fully set in. He swung his car door open with a fury, almost falling on the ground as he did so, and leaned up against a nearby tree. He clicked the green answer icon before he got in his first breath of fresh air, and because of that his voice was hoarse when he tried to greet him. 

“Hello,” David answered, entirely out of it. 

From the other end of the phone, Max sniffed. “David?” Max asked as though he thought David might not have answered his call. 

David cleared his throat, took a deep breath, steadied himself then said “Y-yes Max? Isss everything okay?”

“I- I hate to do this to you,” Max sniffed again, his own voice shaking as he tried to explain himself to David. “But I’m at a hotel about fifteen minutes away from your house and I- I really need you to come get me.”

“What happened? Are you okay?” David rushed, suddenly feeling a different kind of light headed. “What hotel?”

Max only answered David’s last question. “The- the Sunset Lodge on the west side of town, by the Sunoco.”

The older man nodded to himself, looking back towards his ruined car. He supposed he’d have to get a taxi this time. “Okay. The Sunset Lodge on the west side of town. I’ll be there in…” David checked the time on his phone, noticed it was 10:37. “Fourty-five minutes.”

“Fourty-five minutes? David-“ Max rushed his words, panicked. “I- I need to get out of here now.”

David flinched as he heard a car drive past him on Max’s end, followed by gentle sobbing. “Shh, shhh,” David whispered into the phone. “Just breathe in Max, deep breaths.” He pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the speaker phone button and began to order an Uber. “Tell me what happened, Max, I’m serious.”

Another choked sob from Max before he could even try to answer. 

“Deep breaths,” David reminded him sweetly, and he was proud when he heard Max comply. “Like that, in and out,” he spoke. “When you’ve caught your breath, tell me what happened. I’m going to be there soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Max whispered quietly into the phone, then continued his breathing for a few more paces. “...you know how it’s my eighteenth birthday tomorrow?”

“Yes,” David replied, not certain he was liking how this was beginning to seem.

“Well,” he continued. “I met this guy on Grindr, and he was like 27, and he asked if we could meet up on my eighteenth and he’d get us a hotel room but I was panicking when I woke up this morning because I figured he was wanting to have sex, so Neil bought me some ecstasy to take the edge off and I took it like two hours ago but by the time I got in there I was feeling it but sorta about to fucking… cry. I felt so scared all of the sudden.”

Through Max’s rambles about what happened, David’s jaw had dropped open just a little bit. Max, going to hook up with some 27 year old man from ‘Grindr’ the night of his eighteenth birthday and tripping ecstasy at the same time. It almost made David want to scream at him, tell him he knows better and that it was a ridiculous idea in the first place.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Max whispered sadly. “I don’t think I can handle that right now.”

“Okay,” David whispered, trying to keep his voice level. “Tomorrow then.”

“Ugh,” and David could almost hear Max roll his eyes. “Will you stay on the phone with me until you get here?”

Without a moment's hesitation, David told the man yes. He would have said yes to just about anything Max asked of him, and it wasn’t the first time David had caught himself feeling that way about Max. “The Uber will be here any moment, Max, just wait for me where you are.”

“Uber?” Maybe David should have just surprised him with that. “Why Uber? And why are you so far away from home?”

“I was out collecting firewood and my car broke down near the woods. I would have had to call an Uber no matter what.” It was strange how David’s voice didn’t faulted at all as he lied to Max about what he was doing. It felt crucial to him that Max should not know.

“You’re such a fucking weirdo, David,” Max told him. “Please get here soon.”

Just as Max said that, a pair of headlights began to pull into the abandoned campgrounds “I'll be there as soon as I can,” David promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Did you like it? Should I keep going?


End file.
